


A House In A Ghost Town

by Violet_libra



Category: DN.Angel, Fullmetal Alchemist, Gundam00, MythicalDetective Loki, Yaketate Japan
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 04:25:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_libra/pseuds/Violet_libra
Summary: continuation





	

The guy was a student. He choose it and immediately entered his body. 

“Wow! amazing.” This body is weak.”

He start to control it and began to make some trouble. 

He began to mess around to capture Satoshi’s attention. 

But his plan didn’t work. So he stop. 

“He didn’t even care of what I have done.”

He frown. 

“Hey!”

A boy called out. He stared at him. 

“Why in the world you are messing around?”

“You want to be detain?”

Shigeru asked. 

Alfonz smile. 

“Yes. I want.”

“Actually, I was looking for you.”

“Me?”

He was surprise. 

Shigeru was puzzled. 

“Yes.”

The boy smiled. A bright idea flash his head. 

“I’m going to take his body.”

So Alfonz took Shigeru’s body then he act as a normal kid. 

“Hey! I thought you we’re going home.”

Shinohara asked. 

“I change my mind.” Where is he?”

“Who?”

“Hiwatari.”

“Oh! he’s gone.”

Alfonz frown. The next day, Satoshi arrive at school early than usual. 

This is the chance Alfonz was looking for. 

And he is doing it. 

“Ahm.. hi!”

“What are yo doing here?”

He stared at the kid suspicious. 

“You’re not him are you?”

“Ha?”

“What are you talking about?’

He asked innocently. 

“I’m Shigeru.”

“STOP! You posses his body.” “Get out of there.”

Satoshi ordered.

“Hmm…”

He smiled. 

“What if I wouldn’t can you force me to go?”

Alfonz challenge him. 

“I would force to use exorcist on you.”

Satoshi warns. 

“Can you really do it? here?”

Alfonz teased. Satoshi gazed at him. 

“Alright.. let see you’re resistance.”

He began to chant. Alfonz felt something weird. 

“Oh! no.. he really does… do it.”

“Please.. brother.. don’t do it.”

Alfonz beg. But his brother continue his incantation. 

“NOW!”

He yelled. The ground open and a powerful force suck Alfonz straight in Hades. After that, the boy drop on the ground. 

Shigeru return to normal again.


End file.
